


Here Without You Baby

by SSMinos



Category: All New X-Factor, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Issues, M/M, Marriage Proposal, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Roberto Da Costa consiente a su mejor amigo Samuel Guthrie por su unión con Amara Aquilla, Remy LeBeau hace una propuesta “indecente” según Pietro Maximoff quien termina entrando en una crisis, Illyana acomplejada un mar de amores y Clint Barton a veces  puede dar buenos consejos cuando se lo propone, un drama como cualquier día con los X men





	Here Without You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Un One Shot dedicado a Esteicy, quien tuvo la idea para este fic.  
> El titulo es por la canción de 3 Doors Down - “Here without you”
> 
> NOTA:  
> Aquí es a partir de la cronología de All New y post Axis (pese que la repudie con mi alma) por lo tanto todavía el equipo de Uncanny Avenger apenas está en sus inicios para formarse.

 

En ese día celebraban la noticia de la unión en matrimonio de Sam Guthrie y Amara Aquilla.

Quien lo diría, Cannonball y Magma juntos, todos había apostado que entre los juegos amistosos y de dobles tendencias intimas terminarían Roberto y Sam juntos con el anillo en el dedo, Logan perdió la apuesta. Roberto Da Costa apoyaba en todo desde la decoración de la fiesta rentando en uno de los salones de los más lujosos de Manhattan, comida gourmet y bebidas con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja batiendo la botella de champagne con Sam a su lado sosteniendo las copas mientras que Alison Blaire jalaba a los demás a cantar karaoke con ella.

El buen humor de Roberto y Sam estaba hasta los cielos, siempre y cuando nadie mencionara en frente de ellos “Tabitha”, todo estaría bien.

-te digo, son coincidencias, esos tres terminaran en un trió-la nariz de la rubia hizo un moqueo-Rob y Sam son como uña y carne, Amala se llevara un extra en su luna de miel, lo puedo oler-

La cola de Kurt se agito mirando nervioso a Illyana con un problema serio de subida de alcohol, sosteniendo la copa y su mejilla contra la mesa, riendo consigo misma como si hubiera contado un chiste. De vez en cuando su mirada azulina se desviaba en dirección de Kitty Pride y Peter Rasputín, muy cariñosos cerrando un grupito de plática con Ororo, Jubilee y Betsy.

Aquello era noche de amor e Illyana veía a su amor platónico de toda la vida al lado de su hermano, el amable gigante cromado, la mujer le dio otro sorbo a la bebida ahogando sus penas.

-vamos _mein lieber Freund,_ se supone que estamos en una fiesta, no un festival de caras tristes-tratando de animarla apoyando su mano a la espalda de la mujer.

-¿porque todos se casan, Kurt?-la rubia levanto el rostro apartándose la baba con el dorso de su mano-todo mundo se está casando-

-bueno…-Kurt opto un posición recta, mirando el plato de bocadillos entre sus manos, una de su orejas tuvo un tic nervioso-es un paso que damos en nuestras vidas-

Un golpe sordo lo sobresalto, cuando giro su atención tenía la cara de Illyana invadiendo su espacio personal, siendo golpeado por el aliento de alcohol y un ceño fruncido.

-no me digas que también te vas a casar-golpeo con su dedo al pecho del otro-¿te quieres casar?-

Kurt abrió la boca pero la cerro, desviando la mirada al plato con un gesto de culpa en él, Illyana ladeo la cabeza soltando murmullos en ruso, Kurt por su parte suspiro y una sonrisa dolida se dibujo en su rostro.

-supongo, _mein lieber_ , que algunos de nosotros no estamos hechos para dar ese paso-

Con la música a todo volumen unida con los coros de aquellos que sabían la letra o no, bailando en el centro del salón bañados en el espectáculo de las múltiples luces de colores la voz de Jubilee apenas se escuchaba, acercándose al templete de Alison pidiendo por el payaso del rodeo.

-¡anda chica, ponla!-juntando sus manos a la boca haciéndose escuchar-¡¡payaso del rodeo!!-

-¡hey chicos, vamos a bailar la del rodeo!-

Y alguien grito.

-¿cómo se baila? ¡no la conozco!-

-¡Rictor se la sabe!-

El pobre mencionado que se encontraba sirviéndose ponche con toda la calma del mundo agrando los ojos.

-no verga, no-

Entre chiflidos y aplausos, aunque más porque Rogue lo tiro del brazo, Rictor lo pusieron en frente de la pista.

-vamos dulzura-dijo la sureña con las manos al cinturón y aparentando que tenía un sombrero-has lo tuyo-

-yo solo quería ponche-

Jubilee grito un “Wu juuu” posicionándose delante de Rictor con la música iniciando.

-me están comenzando a dar vergüenza ajena con ustedes-al voltear hacia atrás agrando los ojos al ver a Lorna sonriendo detrás de Rogue -¿tú también?-

Recargado en la pared y apartado de los demás, Pietro los observaba bailar con las manos al los bolcillos de su sudadera amarilla con su característico gesto de mal humor, por si alguien se preguntaba el porqué se encontraba ahí sin la presencia de su gemela Wanda era tal vez por Lorna, no era ningún secreto de que la bruja escarlata intimidaba con su sola presencia o que tal vez la gran mayoría no simpatizaba mucho con ella, aunque también por un lado tampoco Pietro era muy conocido por su “cariñosidad” con cualquiera de los presentes, arisco y serio, a veces mordaz con aquella lengua afilada que poseía, Lorna había insistido que la acompañara diciéndole “un momento de caridad de hermanos” con eso lo había convencido… un poco y su hija luna también, emocionada de estar en una fiesta, raras las ocasiones debido a las costumbres rígidas de los inhumanos.

Observo a la risueña de su hija moverse con torpeza en el baile tratando se seguir los pasos, Georgia a lado de ella sin parar de sonreír,  le sorprendió ver al mojigato de Douglas sabiéndose los pasos tan bien con las manos a los bolcillos casi silbando, Lorna tropezó con Rogue estallando en risas ambas mujeres y a Madrox con sus múltiples clones adueñándose de la pista.

Pietro gesto una mueca, el ruido en el ambiente le zumbaba los oídos y su cuerpo vibraba en reacción a ello, removiéndose incomodo tronando sus dedos e tratando se ignorar el taladrante zumbido golpear su cabeza.

Tolerando unos largos minutos más que a los ojos de los demás tan solo fueron un par de “segundos”, Pietro se removió del sitio dirigiéndose hacia el balcón en busca de aire fresco.

Le urgía y mucho, todo su alrededor se sentía asfixiante con aquella música fuerte haciéndolo vibrar. Soltó un leve gruñido metió el dedo en su oreja quitándose la momentánea sordera con ese ruido de estática que lo volvía loco, un camarero en cámara lente se había cruzado frente al velocista, Pietro tomo cada uno de los canapés de sushi dejando en blanco la bandeja y le quito la copa de la mano a Hank Mccoy bebiéndola a fondo dejándola de vuelta de donde la agarro, pasando al otro lado del salón hasta que el aire fresco de la terraza con su jardín le dio la bienvenida.

Como se encontraban alojados en el último piso contemplo en silencio el panorama de la ciudad bajo su noche recargándose en el barandal, cerrando los ojos suspiro, remplazando el sonido de la música por el coro de claxon de la ciudad.

El olor del tabaco quemado mezclado con menthiolate de chicle llego a su nariz y gesto una mueca, agudizo sus sentidos y no se molesto en voltear para ver a la persona que se acercaba detrás de él, silbando la tonada que tocaba Alison en el salón.

El aroma de la falta de aseo por la presencia del sudor y colonia masculina desoriento un poco los sentidos de Pietro.

-¿disfrutando de la vista, _cher_?-

-Rogue está dentro-

Remy se recargo en la barandal, manteniendo la distancia uno del otro.

-lo sé, la vi bailando con los demás-

-que quieres-

-platicar-

-¿conmigo?-arqueo una ceja blanca.

-si… -se rasco el puente de la nariz-Quicksilver y las conversaciones amistosas no se relacionan bien-

-oh que gracioso, mira como me rio-soltó sarcástico.

-las niñas se están divirtiendo-sonrió.

Pietro se paso la mano a la frente cerrando los ojos.

-lo que crees que piensas que vas a conseguir, olvídalo-

-no sé de qué me hablas-

-¿quieres que sea más especifico?-soltó mordaz, apretando su agarre del barandal-hace no más de unos meses desde que industrias Serval se desbarato, te metiste en la cama de de la esposa de Harrison Snow, con Ororo y con mi hermana-

-Lorna no es una niña, además ella y yo no tuvimos...-fue interrumpido.

-cállate-

-no tuvimos sexo-

-que te calles-

Los dedos de Remy bailaron en el barandal por el ligero nerviosismo incomodo del silencio levantado, no sabiendo sí desviar la mirada a un lado o mantenerla en Pietro.

-lo admito, soy un desastre pero se reconocerlo-

El velocista ladeo la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos mientras que Remy dejaba en evidencia su frustración.

-metí la pata, bien, pero en serio… lo que había entre tú y yo-señalo a ambos-era real, Cher-

-¿Cómo creerte?-

Ahí, cruzado de brazos con aquella mirada filosa, Remy podía ver la similitud de Pietro con Lorna en sus gestos por lo que no pudo evitar una ladina sonrisa divertida.

-podemos discutir eso en privado si quieres-

Al ver que Pietro gesto una mueca de indignación Remy entendió que su mensaje no fue muy claro del todo, alcanzando a detener a tiempo del brazo al velocista antes de que saliera corriendo, sintiendo la peligrosa vibración bajo la plana de su mano.

-no lo malinterpretes, quiero hablar de esto contigo en privado-

-si tienes algo que decir solo dilo-

La voz tranquila y baja, una de las tantas señales que había aprendido de que la paciencia del otro se encontraba en critico de cruzar la línea y mandarlo al diablo.

Wow, realmente había logrado ganar la paciencia del velocista, eran pocas las personas a las cuales Pietro consideraba ceder su tiempo, pensó Remy, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho y un poco mas de seguridad para sí mismo.

Relajando su agarre deslizo su mano por el brazo de Pietro hasta tocar su mano, por una milésima de segundo noto como Pietro bajo su atención y luego la centro de vuelta  fijamente en él, quieto y en silencio en la espera o tratando de leer a Remy.

Maldita manía aterradora de Pietro el analizarlo de esa manera, por lo menos su padre era más discreto en eso.

-Mon cherie, se que han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces, muchas de ellas complejas entre nosotros y sé que, lo entiendo… la vida es corta y no queda más de ella que solo disfrutarla al máximo el día al día-vio la confusión en el otro, bajando un poco su defensiva-hace unos días estuvimos cerca de morir en manos de unos nazis y con todo mundo medio loco con sus personalidades invertidas-

-y la desaparición momentánea de los sapiens-añadió-cinco fénix apocalípticos-

Remy silbo.

-sobreviviendo a la experiencia con los xmen-

-que frase tan desgastada-

-por algo es nuestro lema-rio antes de ponerse un poco serio-pero la cuestión aquí Pietro es de… que estuve pensando en nuestra relación-

-¿no será más bien aventura?-

-¿te pareció una aventura?-

-Remy… eres un gigoló-

-¿estando conmigo se sentiste en una aventura?-tenia curiosidad de saber eso, no se sentía molesto que el velocista lo veía así, no era la primera vez que se lo había dicho, bueno, no tan directa como lo hizo Maximoff-¿no sentiste o pensaste que en algún momento pudiera surgir algo más que una aventura de una sola noche?-

Con el ceño fruncido Pietro desvió la mirada, tras un breve silencio Remy iba a continúan hasta que Pietro dijo en un murmullo.

-lo… lo considere-

Y por un momento el recuerdo de Rictor cruzo por su cabeza.

-soy un ingenuo por pensar alguna vez en eso-

-¿lo estás?-

Por aquel tono, Pietro levanto su atención en Remy quien le miraba con cariño y cerraba sus manos en un fuerte apretón.

-eres muy dulce Pietro ¿lo sabía?-

En gesto gentil, paso su mano por la mejilla del velocista acomodando los mechones blancos detrás de la oreja, a ninguno de los dos en realidad no les importaba que los vieran de esa manera aunque Pietro por su lado no resultaba ser una persona que mostrase el afecto de manera física por la timidez que le entraba, no como lo estaba demostrando Remy con total naturalidad.

-desde que comenzó, aunque estuviéramos ebrios y me besaste la primera vez, no pensé que estuvieras dispuesto a tener esto conmigo y sinceramente lo disfruto cada momento, me encontraba… inseguro, por no decirlo de otra manera, estado pensándolo por un tiempo antes de tomar una decisión pero… no encontraba la ocasión para hacerlo, pero hoy, precisamente en este día con la celebración de Amala y Sam me dije a mi mismo… ¿Qué diablos estas esperando, LeBeau?... Me di cuenta que lo único que hacía era solo estar perdiendo en tiempo-

Remy miro de reojos la entrada del gran salón mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-al diablo-

-… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Soltó Pietro cuando Remy se aparto para arrodillarse enfrente de él, su expresión detonando de sorpresa genuina, pensando que de todos los escenarios que se le pusieran presentar nunca se imagina que estaría pasando por ese.

Pietro parecía que no respiraba quedándose ahí como estatua al ver la cajita con el anillo sostenida por Remy.

Ni siquiera lo escucho, se cerró, sus ojos se fijaron en los labios comidos del ladrón moviendo pero sin pronunciar sonido alguno, ni siquiera el escándalo de la música o el coro de la ciudad.

Pero podía leer sus labios, formándose las palabras como un taladro perforar su cráneo en el lado temporal de su cabeza.

Era una pregunta, simple y sencilla pero a la vez con un fuerte significado detrás de ellas.

¿Te casarías conmigo?

Remy LeBeau arrodillado con la pedida de mano, de su mano.

Miles y miles de preguntas y respuestas aleatorias abordaban su mente, atrapado en una infinidad que solo fueron breves lapsos de minutos en silencio.

Quería creerle, sinceramente Pietro quería creerle.

Pero una de esas cosas era tener ilusiones ingenuas y otras ser un completo idiota.

Y Pietro Maximoff no era ningún idiota.

No importaba cuantas palabras bonitas escuchara de Remy, Pietro jamás llenaría aquel hueco que Rogue había dejado.

Rogue, el amor de su vida, tatuada su esencia en la piel y alma de Remy.

Una de las razones por las que Rogue no se encontraba con Remy era bastante obvia, la respuesta era cierto mutante con carisma pecadora quien tenía un pacto con Satanás.

No podía aceptarlo, Pietro no quería ser el segundo plano en la mesa.

-LeBeau… te quiero, pero no puedo aceptarlo-

La sonrisa del cajún desapareció, sorprendido y confuso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

El velocista se tomo su tiempo su respuesta.

-oh dios-

Sobresaltado Pietro se giro en dirección de la voz encontrando a Jubilee y otras personas más, entre ellas Rogue presente, su mirada esmeralda puesta sobre la caja del anillo, asombrada y sin palabras, más pálida de lo normal.

Cerrando la caja y aun manteniéndola entre sus manos Remy se levanto tambaleante, herido… golpeado por el rechazo, Pietro no supo que más decir y mucho menos el reaccionar con los otros quienes yacían con sus expresiones anonadas.

El corazón de Pietro palpitaba con la subida de adrenalina y con los aires de pánico que le gritaban que saliera corriendo del ahí.

-lo siento-

En cuestión de segundos Pietro desapareció de la vista de todos.

 

 

Que hubieran pasados cinco días no significaba que Pietro estuviera evitando a Remy, era que simplemente no tenía ganas de verlo, Lorna era muy lista sabiendo que tocar el tema no ayudaría ya que estaría presionando a su hermano, el velocista era un paranoico con problemas de ansiedad o eso creía ella al verlo comer a cada minuto del día, llevando consigo una bolsa de panecillos o hamburguesas en los bolcillos, “quemaba mucha energía” le decía su hermano, se atiborraba de hamburguesas y jugos de piña que a los ojos de Lorna se cedía de lo normal acostumbrado en la dieta de Pietro.

Ansiedad, por estar pensando en Remy, pero cuando se ponía depresivo era todo lo contrario a las ansias de comer, las perdía.

Apenas siendo la plena madrugada Pietro desayunaba su porción o más bien solo removía el contenido del cereal con la cuchara con el gesto somnoliento, las marcas oscuras en sus ojos dejaban en evidencia la fatiga y falta de sueño, no quería pensar, se encontraba cansado, se paso en esos últimos días con muchas ideas en la cabeza haciéndose debate consigo mismo, sentía un peso extra sobre sus hombros del más que ya tenía. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Clint Barton ingresar a la cocina tallándose la cara y bostezando.

-son apenas las seis de la mañana-la voz de Clint sonaba un poco más alta, lo vio rascando su oreja haciendo una mueca y luego se volvió hacia las puertas de la alacena sacando un plato, acompañando a Pietro en la cena del desayunador.

El cereal de Pietro ya se había hecho papilla mirándola con asco.

-te ves tenso-

-¿es eso alguna novedad?-

Clint asintió estando de acuerdo con eso pero siguió, abriendo un paquete de donas.

-¿preocupado por lo que pueda pensar Wanda de que vayas a esa boda?-

-oh así que sabes de la boda-

-tu hija estuvo hablando de eso y vi la cara que puso Wanda cuando estuvimos en la reunión con el capi-lo miro-no se veía muy feliz-

_“La mirada de Rogue puesta sobre la caja del anillo, asombrada y sin palabras”_

Aquel recuerdo lo puso tenso, Pietro suspiro apartando el cereal y apoyando los codos en la mesa con las manos a la cabeza.

-oye… Lorna sabe que te alojaste en mi departamento y… mira, no sé qué pasó entre Wanda y tú luego de que todo ese “carácter invertido” terminara-haciendo ademanes en el aire-pero desde entonces estas actuando raro-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-quiero decir que no puedo evitar saber cosas, sobre todo si mi inquilino eres tú-

-¿así que Lorna hablo contigo?-

-no es que me este poniendo de lado tuyo o de Wanda, pero si, estas actuando un poco fuera de “tu yo”, independientemente sí Lorna me lo diga o no-

-¿fuera de mí?-una leve risa amarga-me encuentro bien ¿que más te dijo?-

Clint metido haciendo un zumbido.

-que Harrison Snow no les pago y que uno de ustedes XFactor le metió demanda por atentos de homicidio-

-bueno tal vez porque dicha persona se lo merecía, soy neutral con ese ocurrido-bufo.

-define neutral-

Pietro entrecerró los ojos en Clint, masticando perezosamente una dona glaseada.

-no es bueno callarse cosas, viejo-

-Clint-

-¿te peleaste con Wanda por Remy?-

El velocista agrando a los ojos, tomado de sorpresa y termino soltando la risa.

-¿Wanda y Remy? Dios no ¿Por qué creerías eso?-

-te propuso matrimonio-

Silencio.

-¿es por eso que Wanda y tu ya no hablan?-

-no-

Su respuesta fue rápida.

-lo que tengo con ella no tiene nada que ver con Remy-

-¿y entonces?-

-no sé, no quiero hablar de eso, es complicado… y en cuanto a Remy, pensar en él me está poniendo de cabeza-

Clint ladeo la cabeza titubeando.

-¿no será a revés, él quien esta de cabeza?-la mano a la bardilla, pensando.

-Remy ama a Rogue-

-te pidió la mano a ti-

-es porque soy su segunda opción-

Clint le miro de una manera dolorosa.

-¿eso es lo que piensas de ti?-

-no hay nada más que hablar sobre ello-

-sabes que lo volverás a ver en la boda… no puedes seguir huyendo de él-

-no estoy huyendo de él-la voz de Pietro vibro, alzando las manos al frente-¿Qué esperabas que le dijera? ¿Un sí? No tiempo después andaba tras de Ororo, acostándose con la esposa de nuestro ex jefe, yendo tras mi hermanita, estoy cansado ¡además solo era una aventura! Si ya sé que debí de dejarlo, en no permitir que siguiéramos con esto, no debí de buscarlo ni de besarlo esa vez-ríe pero por la presión-no sé en que estaba pensando-

-hey espera hablas muy rápido, no puedo leer tus labios-

Pietro se detuvo, quedándose quieto y con la atención fija en Clint quien le miraba con confusión y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-ah-fue su simple respuesta tras unos segundos, se sentó más cómodo recargándose a la silla y volvió hablar acompañando sus palabras con el lenguaje de señas-eso explica tu tono de voz ¿tienes un problema con ese aparato?-señalando a la oreja.

-el ruido me molesta, lo apago-Clint se encogió de hombros-y estoy en mi departamento, no lo necesito-

-si te asaltan no te das cuenta-

-para eso tengo al perro, pero volviendo al tema ¿Qué vas hacer?-

-¿sobre hacer qué?-

-esto no es un juego, Pietro, habla con Remy, sobre lo que siente, evitándolo no arregla nada, estas actuando como Wanda-

-¡¿disculpa?!-

-evadiendo a todos no es sano ni la decisión correcta-

Apretando los puños Pietro reprimió un gruñido, no gustándole la comparación.

Wanda siempre evitaba dar la cara a los problemas ignorándolo y eso no era lo que Pietro haría… ¿o sí? Una sensación de escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo.

-perdí el apetito-

-eso ya fue mucho antes de que tuviéramos esta conversación-

-¿porque diablos estoy siquiera hablando contigo?-

-¿Por qué soy tu amigo?-

Se llevo las manos a la cara reprimiendo un grito, al tranquilizarse las aparto viéndose cansado y con los ojos casi rojos conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba con hacerse presente.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-habla con él-

-¿y qué le digo?-

-lo que sientes, lo que creas que es mejor-

-soy una persona horrible, solo quería sexo-su cuerpo vibro e sonó la nariz-¿Por qué matrimonio? Eché a perder el mío con Crystal, ella se aburrió de mí y se fue a buscar a otro, no quiero que me apuñalen así otra vez-

-¿Qué?-ladeo la cabeza, Pietro comenzaba hablar otra vez rápido-¿la carnaza que?-

-fue apenas unos meses de casados-siguió desahogándose-se caso conmigo solo porque la embarace, de piruja con todo mundo y a mi viéndome con cara de tonto, Remy no es diferente-

-ah… ¿podría repetirlo?-

-no, nada, estoy divagando, quien me entiende-con la camiseta le limpio la cara bañada de lagrimas, tomo un respiro para calmarse-tengo hambre-

Clint observo la pena y la vergüenza en el semblante del mutante.

-podemos pedir comida china, si quieres-

-… cinco cajas-

Clint silbo, ese era el precio de tener un inquilino que consumía el triple de un humano normal.

-con galletas extras-

-esas siempre-sonrió.

 

 

Pasaron las semanas y con ello el día de la boda...

El lugar era en unos bellísimos jardines con una cabaña que Roberto Da Costa se dio el lujo de rentar, todos los presentes tomando sus asientos bajo el techado de bodas con luces que lucirían al caer la noche, Sam nervioso sonreía jalándose las mangas mientras que a un par de metros Roberto trataba de decirle algo, tal vez para calmar al hombre al ver que el nerviosismo se apaciguaba.

Era comprensible que Scott Summers lo tuvieran vetado de asistir a la boda debido al incidente con el profesor, Emma fiel a Summers tampoco asistiría, la presencia de ambos causaría cierta inquietud y era más que evidente que no era bienvenidos a la celebración.

Pero Magneto, Erik era otra historia…

Erik, en un tiempo, había sido director y profesor de la escuela de Charles Xavier durante su ausencia con Lilandra, dirigiendo y cuidando bajo su tutela a los nuevos mutantes, el aprecio que tenían Sam y Roberto, al igual que otros, podría ser cuestionada por los demás integrantes de XMen que no tenían una buena simpatía por el amo y señor del magnetismo, incluso Illyana compartía la misma opinión de ambos puesto que Erik había sido su mentor después de todo.

Los integrantes más jóvenes del instituto se sentían nerviosos, dirigiendo más de alguno una mirada a Erik, este con su porte gallardo y pulcro traje chocaba con su rostro moreteado con un curita en el puente de la nariz y su cabellera blanca peinada decentemente, también usaba guantes para ocultar sus manos vendadas a los ojos de cualquiera a diferencia de su rostro.

-¿quién te molió a golpes?-

Humedeciéndose discretamente el labio partido, volteo hacia David Bond con Eva Bell sentada a su lado, la expresión de Erik se podría traducir como “¿en serio? ¿es neta?”, luego su mirada recayó en la de Pietro en lo lejos notando que el velocista lo había estado observando, cuando lo hizo Pietro rápido la desvió.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, no te me acerques por favor, rezo Pietro en su adentro, deseando ser ignorado.

_“-Evitándolo no arregla nada, no es sano ni la decisión correcta-”_

Las palabras de Clint resonaron en su cabeza, tragando con dificultad y vibrando.

_“-Estas actuando como Wanda-”_

-no, no lo hago-dijo entre diente retorciendo en sus manos la revista de lectura ligera.

Padre… no padre… biológico o no, Pietro no quería que Erik se le acercara, no quería discutir con él, no en ese día de la boda.

Quería olvidarlo… quería olvidar el hecho de que su propia gemela lo habría asesinado hirviendole su sangre y estrugiendo sus huesos con ese maleficio maldito en su momento de locura cuando fue invertida de su personalidad, riendo demencial.

La pesadilla de ver el horror en el rostro de Erik sin poder hacer nada.

-hey-

Un escalofrió violento le recorrió de pies a cabeza haciéndolo sentir que su corazón se detuvo, sus nudillos pálidos y rígido mirando al frente.

No era Erik, pero tampoco lo tranquilizaba.

-¿Cómo estás?-

Remy había tomado la silla detrás de él, había notado la posición rígida en el velocista.

Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y lo dejo ir, consiguiendo clamarse.

-hola a ti también-

El tono desganado no le cayó bien a Remy, se mordió el labio, movió sus dedos nervioso y mascullo algo inteligible en francés antes de cambiar de haciendo situándose a lado del otro hombre, abrió la boca pero se detuvo, guardando silencio hasta que suspiro con pesadez, volteándose para sentarse correctamente pero lánguido.

-perdóname-

Ninguno de los dos hablo.

En eso todos los presentes van exclamando al ver a la novia entrar, abriéndose paso por el jardín de rosas hasta el umbral de la carpa, Amara lucia un sencillo y bellísimo vestido modesto con encaje en las mangas largas, su cabello recogido y una bonita sonrisa adornando su rostro, se veía muy bella con el sonrojo en su mejillas.

-Amara… ¡el velo!-

-oh dios mío-

La mujer emocionada no se había dado cuenta que su cabello se había vuelto de fuego prendiendo el velo, la conmoción lleno el ambiente y Amara entro en pánico usando sin pensar el ramo dándose con la cabeza, Bobby Drake fue a su rescate invocando una capa de nieva sobre la cabeza de la novia amagándose el fuego.

El velo no sobrevivió pero todo lo demás estaba bien, aliviada se llevo la mano al pecho.

-muchas gracias Bobby-

-no hay de que, nena-

-qué manera de sobrevivir a la experiencia en una boda-dijo Illyana

Ya prosiguiendo a todo con normalidad, se volvió a tocar la música y la novia avanzaba hacia el altar.

Mientras los novios hacían los votos Pietro dijo en murmullo.

-Remy… me comporte como un idiota en la fiesta-apretó la revista-soy yo quien debería disculparse-

-… te escucho, Cher-

-reaccione mal y…-trago en seco-te deje en ridículo-

Tras unos segundos más Remy se encogió de hombros.

-delante de unos cuantos, si-

-y de Rogue-

Remy hizo una mueca pero callo.

-lo estuve pensando hace tiempo y… si, te evite, estuvo mal… fui infantil-

-entiendo el punto-

-a lo que voy es que…-negó con la cabeza centrándose en el suelo-no puedo aceptar ese compromiso-

-aun lo mantengo en pie-

-¿porque?-

Sam y Amara ahora se miraban sosteniendo sus manos.

-¿Por qué? Porque te quiero-

-…-

-Te amo-

-…-

-¿me amas?-

Las personas que él amaba lo lastimaban… y una y otra y otra vez.

Se giro encontrando la mirada roja y oscura del cajún.

Pietro quería creer pero le resultaba difícil.

Sintió que una cálida mano se entrelazaba con la suya.

-aun mi respuesta es no-susurro débil.

-¿pero me amas?-

-… si-su boca le traiciono.

Remy sonrió con un brillo pícaro y coqueto.

Todos aplaudieron ante la afirmación del beso de los recién casados, otra vez Amara se prendió en fuego su cabello, a lo que solo ella y Sam rieron en el acto.

-bueno… con eso me conformo, pero pueda que en un futuro pueda que digas un “si”-

Erik no era de ese tipo de personas que se metían en los asuntos amorosos de alguien más, incluso el mismo era bastante libertino en sus relaciones abiertas sin compromiso, pero esa filosofía de su pensamiento pueda sufrir algunos cambios al ver por el rabillo del ojo cierta cercanía de un cajún con un velocista.

No le importaba con quien se relacionara su hijo, era un hombre adulto que había pasado por mucho, pero tratándose de Remy LeBeau sabía que debía de mantener un ojo puesto en el ladronzuelo.

Una cosa era su amorío que había o sostiene con Rogue y otra que al cajún quisiera desquitarse contra Erik metiéndose con su hijo.

De por sí, Erik consideraba a Pietro un completo idiota, pero un idiota de buen corazón y afeminado.

-puñetera bestia maldita-dirigiendo sus palabras en susurros al cajún.

-¿qué dices?-dijo David.

-nada, estoy divagando-

David y Eva Bell se vieron mutuamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando Erik volvió la mirada hacia atrás mascullo una maldición al ver que el idiota y el ladronzuelo ya no estaban presente.

En alguna parte entre risas y bocadillos hurtados, Pietro y Remy yacía acostados en la yerba mirando el cielo nocturno con la serie de explosiones de Jubilee haciendo su espectáculo de juegos artificiales.

 


End file.
